You Belong to Me
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: Loki surprises his slave (OC). Dirty talk. Slight BDSM. F/M/M. Explicit language. Additional note: Apparently, not for everyone.


She kneels at his feet and looks up at him with intense desire. Her chest is heaving as she takes quick, shallow breaths. Although he has not even touched her, she is completely ready for him. The warmth between her legs spreads until it's almost too much for her to take, she aches. She whimpers before him.

Loki walks up to her and slides his hand across her face. She tilts her head and nuzzles against his hand. His fingers glide across her bottom lip and she flicks her tongue, licking the tip of his finger. The entire time her eyes are locked on his. Her eyes beg him not to draw this out.

She parts her lips, opening her mouth, and tilts her head up towards him, offering him her mouth. He grabs her hair and pulls it, pulling her head towards his hips.

"You belong to me," Loki said once again tracing her lips with his fingers.

She whimpered in agreement.

"You are mine. Your body, your mind, your soul... everything that you are is mine."

She sucks his finger. He closes his eyes and moans and then quickly draws his finger out of her mouth.

"I have turned you into such a wanton cum slut. I haven't even touched you and look at how heavy and labored your breathing is. Look at the way you offer your hot little mouth to me. Are you ready to worship, your God, my little whore?"

"Yes, my Lord." She breathlessly replies, once again opening her mouth, tilting her head up towards him.

Someone comes up behind her, kneeling behind her, slides his hands up her body and cups her breasts over her dress. She turns her head to see who it is, and Loki scolds her.

"Ah, ah! Eyes on me. You belong to me."

The man behind her kisses her neck and nibbles on the most sensitive area behind her ear. She realizes behind her must be a Loki clone. She closes her eyes and moans.

Loki says through clenched teeth, "eyes. on. me."

She opens her eyes and locks them on his.

He traces his fingertips down the side of her face, "now, what can I do to you, my little slave?"

"Anything you want, I belong to you, master."

"Is there anything you would not willingly give me?"

"No, master."

He slides two fingers into her open mouth and moans, "your mouth is so hot, so wet, so prepared. Tell me why your mouth is so wet, what is making you salivate like this?"

"You, master."

"Tell me what you want, my little slut."

"You in my mouth."

The man behind her slid his hands up her thighs, underneath her dress, and stroked her pussy through her panties.

Loki asked, "is she wet?"

The man nodded confirmation and slid the zipper down the back of her dress. Loki handed him his dagger and he cut from the end of the zipper to the hem of her dress. Loki pulled the front of the dress and tossed the worthless heap of cloth to the side. The man cut the straps of her bra first and then the fabric in between the cups of her bra. It fell to the ground. He then cut the fabric on either side of her hips and pulled her panties off her body. Every piece of clothing she had on was now destroyed and unwearable.

"Your nipples are hard," Loki observed, nodding at the man to attend to her breasts. "Am I going to find your pussy wet?"

She moaned.

"Answer me."

"Yes, master."

"Are you ready for me already?"

"Yes, master."

He crouched down in front of her and slid his hand across her pussy, her wetness dripped onto his hand. He slid a finger just inside her wet folds and immediately across her clit. She moaned and her hips rocked.

"Tell me, if you could have anyone join us, who would it be, little one?"

"You know who."

"Yes, but say it anyway."

"Tom."

"Tom who?" Loki asked.

"Tom Hiddleston."

The man behind her pinched and tugged on her nipples. His face pressed against the side of hers, his lips brushed against her ear, and he whispered, "darling, I'm flattered."

She gasped and moaned and tried to look behind her. Loki grabbed her neck and forced her forwards. "Eyes on me."

She whimpered needing to look at the man behind her with the voice identical to the man she named.

"Loki, don't torture the poor thing," Tom finally said.

Loki smiled mischievously. "Everything with you must be earned, Tom. If she wants to look at you, she must earn it. If she wants to touch you, it must be earned. And so on."

A frustrated moan escaped her lips and she begged, "my Lord, anything. I'll do anything. Tell me what you want from me and I am happy to obey. Please."

Tom nuzzled his nose into her neck and licked her neck. He whispered, "so eager, darling, my, my." He laughs quietly into her ear, "ehehehehehe."

She moaned and fell backwards into him.

"Loki, you might want to move this along before the poor thing passes out." Tom pulls her hair away from her neck and kisses and bites down her neck.

"What did I tell you, Tom, no mercy, remember? You have to be willing to break them."

"She's clearly already been broken, Loki. She's completely obedient to you, don't draw out her torture."

Loki smiled, "you just want to have her already."

"Well," Tom paused, chuckling, "there's that."

"You want me?" She whispered.

Loki slapped her, "everything involving Tom must be earned, remember? You have not yet earned anything."

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

Tom slid his hands from her hips and around her inner thighs. His hand slid across her wet pussy and he moaned into her ear, "I want you. I want every part of you."

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back against him. Tom held her up and laughed again, "ehehehe."

Loki snapped his finger in front of her face, "open your eyes. You are mine, remember that. If at any moment I believe you've forgotten who you belong to, this ends."

"I'm sorry master, of course I belong to you. I'm yours. Let me prove it to you."

Loki purred, "that's more like it." He gestured in the air and his clothes disappeared.

She licked her lips, opened her mouth, and titled her head up once again offering herself to him.

He slid his fingers back into her mouth and nodded at Tom, who began lightly circling her clit. She moaned onto Loki's fingers.

"Tell me what you are."

"I'm your slave."

"Cruder."

"I'm your whore."

"Cruder. Let Tom know what you are."

Tom whispered in her ear, "say it, darling. What are you?"

She whispered, trying to control her breathing and her voice, which was quivering, "I'm your cum slut."

Loki pulled her hair, "that's my girl. What makes you my cum slut?"

She looked up at Loki with intense desire, "I want to suck you so bad right now. Please fuck my mouth already."

Tom laughed in her ear and slid his finger against her clit and gently began stroking the little bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly.

"Oh, I will, my slave. You can believe that. But answer my question first. Tell me what makes you my cum slut. Tell Tom. Tell him what you crave, what you love, what you're aching for. Tell him."

Tom applied more pressure to her clit and nuzzled his nose into her neck, kissing her neck, biting her gently. He whispered, "it's ok, darling. Tell me."

She looked up at Loki, "Loki, I want..." She paused.

Tom encouraged her, "yes, darling. Say it." He chuckled and added, "the faster you make him happy, the quicker he will say you've earned me, so give him what he wants so I can give you what you want. Don't you want me, darling?" He whispered barely audibly, "don't you want me deep inside yo-"

She blurted out, "I want you to cum on me, I want your hot cum dripping down my breasts."

Shocked at her truthfulness, Tom laughed into her ear and kissed her neck.

Loki glared at her, crouching down in front of her. "Tell me, my dear, did you say that for me or for Tom?"

"You, master."

Loki slid a finger across his lips and thought. "I'm not entirely convinced of that. I think you did it for him. I think you're so full of lust for him that everything you do is to get one step closer to him fucking you."

"Tom, did she do it for me or for you?"

"Clearly, you. She's aching for you."

Loki glared at Tom, "don't placate me, Tom."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I can't hardly stand to watch her suffer like this. The poor thing is trembling she's aching so bad."

"Is that true? Are you trembling?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"Close your mouth, you whore." Loki ordered.

He slid his dick against her lips. She parted her lips to suck him.

"Ah, ah. Not yet. I didn't tell you that you were allowed to suck me yet."

He slid it along her lips and against the side of her face. She whimpered. Tom began rubbing her clit harder. She gasped.

"Tell me what you want," Loki demanded.

"I want to suck you."

"Cruder. I want Tom to hear what a whore you are."

"I want to suck your dick."

"Cruder."

She whimpered, mortified.

Tom leaned into her ear, "give him what he wants and then he'll let me fuck you. You want me deep inside you, don't you? Mmm?" He slid three fingers deep inside her and began pumping, simulating what he'd be doing to her later.

She whispered, "I want to suck your dick, I want you to fuck my mouth, and then cum on me."

Loki grabbed her hair and pulls her towards him. He slides his cock into her mouth and she sucks him. She sucks him and he moans. Her tongue licks every inch of him. He forces himself down deeper into her mouth until he feels her gag reflex threatening.

"Don't gag." Loki ordered. He grabbed her hair harder and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. He'd completely withdraw from her mouth, before thrusting back down her throat. He continued until he felt his release approaching.

He came on her breasts and it dripped down her abdomen. Loki slid his fingertips through the white liquid covering her breasts and slid it on her lips, like lipgloss. He curved his fingers and went back to the cum dripping down her body and let it pool on his fingers.

"Open your mouth," he ordered, and then slid his fingers inside her mouth allowing her to taste him. She lapped it up off his fingers and he got more on his fingers and did it again.

Through strained voice, Loki asked, "who do you belong to?"

"You, Loki."

"Tom, what do you think of my little slave?" Loki asked.

"Quite extraordinary, actually."

"Are you ready to have a go with her?"

"God, yes," Tom answered quickly. He then added, "if you will allow me."

Loki pushed her hair behind her ears, "she likes it rough. Can you be rough? You don't seem the type. If you want her, you have to promise me you will be rough. Nothing about what you do can be gentle. You are not allowed to make love to her, but you can fuck her."

"I understand," Tom answered, his voice husky and filled with desire.

"Can you fuck her?"

"I believe I can, yes." He smiled.

She whimpered at the thought of Tom fucking her.

Loki crouched down in front of her, "you like that? You want Tom to fuck you?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Come." Loki motioned towards the bed.

Tom took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

Loki slid on the bed and sat up against the pillows. He motioned for her to come to him.

He spread his legs and had her sit between them. He slid his hand in between her legs and felt her dripping pussy. "You are dripping wet. It's dripping down your leg. Is this too much for you?" Loki chuckled.

"Please, Master."

"Come, Tom," Loki invited him.

Tom sat on the side of the bed and looked at her with intense desire.

Loki pulled her legs apart and held them open, offering his property to Tom.

"Come taste how sweet she is. Come play with my whore. She's dripping for you. She's aching for you."

"Tom..." she moaned.

He crawled over, hovering above them. Loki pulled her legs apart further, offering her to him.

"Go on," Loki urged, "take her."

Tom kissed down her stomach, along her hips, and then buried his face between her legs. She shrieked and moaned and Loki held her down to the bed as her hips tried to buck in response to Tom's tongue. Tom held her hips down to the bed as he lapped up her wetness. Loki slid his hand around her neck and squeezed enough so that her breathing became labored, but not impossible.

Loki whispered in her ear, "you are mine. I have given you to another man like property. Remember I could have done this with anyone. Be thankful I chose someone you'd approve of."

"Oh God." she moaned, "thank you, Loki."

He squeezed her neck harder, "tell me when you get there, ok?"

"Yes, master," she moaned back.

Tom slid is tongue deep inside her and Loki gripped her neck. She saw darkness and stars as pleasure and pain exploded in her mind and through her body. She felt as if she were swimming in darkness. She was there.

"Now, Loki." Loki stopped tightening his grip and held it steady. Any more and she would pass out. He had taught her how to identify her limit. Once she knew it, she could tell him when he brought her there. Her mind was threatening to fall into unconsciousness.

Tom sucked on her clit and slid two? three? fingers inside her. Loki gripped her neck and she fell into the most explosive orgasm she'd ever had. Loki let go of her throat when she came, allowing her to gasp for air.

Loki eyed Tom's fingers, her wetness glistening on them. He nodded towards her. Tom shook his head no. Loki's eyes got a fierceness within them that made Tom comply.

Tom slid his fingers in her mouth and she sucked them, licking all her own juices off them. Tom moaned, finding it incredibly erotic.

Loki flipped her over and tied her wrists together and tied just below her elbows. He looped another rope around her wrist and elbow bindings and then tied that rope to the bed. He forced her up on her knees and tied both her ankles to the bed. She was completely immobile and spread for Tom. She was up on all fours, resting on her forearms.

Loki slid off the bed and sat in the nearby chair. He gestured towards her telling Tom she was all his.

"Tom," Loki warned, "remember. Fuck her. Do not try to make love to her."

Tom walked around and looked into her eyes, "is this alright with you?"

She whimpered, "God, yes, Please. Tom. Fuck me."

He undresses and positions himself behind her. He grabs her hips and thrusts hard and deep into her. She screams.

He fucks her hard and fast and she screams and moans the entire time. Loki gives him orders to spank her or pull her hair every so often and he does what Loki says. She releases and tenses around him. She screams Tom's name. He gasps.

Loki motions and the restraints disappear. Tom lays on his back and she gets on top of him and rides him hard.

Loki walks over and opens a drawer. He comes back over and glides his wet fingertips along her anus. She gasps and clenches in fear.

Tom gasps, "fuck."

Loki slides his finger inside her tight hole. Loki laughs, "my dear, you had to have known this is where it was going."

She whimpers.

He crawls onto the bed and presses the head of his cock against her ass.

"Tell me you want it."

She whimpered again.

"I know you want it. You want both of us inside you, fucking you senseless. Say the words."

"Yes."

"Yes, what, my dear?"

"Yes." She moaned again.

"Darling, say it." Tom encouraged.

"Say it, whore. Say it!" Loki demanded.

"Fuck me!" She moaned.

Loki cooed, "he is."

"Both of you. I want you both to fuck me."

Loki yanked her hair, "you are such a filthy whore. I have destroyed every sense of decency within you. I have turned you into a wanton whore who begs for the filthiest, most degrading acts imaginable."

Loki demanded, "say it again."

"Fuck me up the ass while Tom fucks me, Loki."

"That's my slave." Loki praised her and slowly entered her.

Tom bit her neck as he fucked her. Loki slid slowly and carefully and yanked her hair. The two of them made her scream and cum until she had no energy left.

She fell into Tom after her last orgasm and they both withdrew from her. When her head hit the pillow she was already asleep.

Loki waved his hand in the air and Tom turned into a Loki clone. Loki laughed to himself.


End file.
